The Guardians
by x ShadowFrost x
Summary: Just as things begin to return to normal, the ninja stumble upon four girls, claiming to be from another realm, and decide to help them. But with these girls on board tensions may start to rise and there could be a small possibility of... love? This is not connected to my other story "Element of Love"! Has: LloydXoc, KaiXoc, ZaneXoc, and ColeXoc. Suckish summary...
1. prologue

**Hey Everyone out there! It's me, ShadowFrost, and I'm here with a new story! I'm now going to be taking a small break on my other story "Element of Love" to do this story. By the way, most of the Oc's in this story represent people I know. So on to the story! ENJOY!**

**Prologue **

**Lindsey's POV**

"Come on, Lindsey! WAKE UP! It's already snowing!" Sydney yelled into my ear. I yawned and opened my eyes,"Okay! Okay! I'm up, you don't have to yell!" I looked around my room. Oh fudge. Alexis was standing on the other side of my bed."Y'know, Lindsey, you'd think you would actually want to go outside into the snow since your element is ice," Alexis joked," but instead it's our fire girl here is the one who wants to go out into the snow." "That's because Sydney never gets cold." I said back to her while getting ready to go out into the snow,"Quinn is coming too, right?" "Yeah." Sydney replied.

Once Sydney, Alexis, Quinn, and I were ready to go out into the snow and had packed our lunch, we told Scott and Daniel we would be back at 12:30 pm. They both nodded their heads with their eyes still on the TV. We then left.

* * *

Soon, we were far away from the Eterno Mansion having fun and playing like we were care-free three year olds again. I threw a snowball at Alexis. She yelped in surprise. "So, you want a snowball fight, eh. Quinn! Your on my team!" Alexis smiled. Quinn ran over to Alexis' side while Sydney ran over to my side.

We almost beat Alexis and Quinn, when suddenly a super tall tornado with all the elements of earth, fire, ice, lightning, wind, and water in it materialized about ten feet away from us. "WHAT THE F*#K IS THAT THING!" Sydney screamed over the terrifying tornado's wind. "RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We ran as fast as we could away from the tornado thing, but soon the tornado was right on our heels. "No, no, NO! This can't be happening! No! Please don't let me die again! Please!" I pleaded in my thoughts, hoping the oracle might save me again. I looked at my teammates, we were slowing down and the tornado was so close to Sydney. Eventually, the tornado swallowed Sydney up... then Quinn... and then Alexis. Although I tried my hardest to run as fast as I could, the tornado finally swallowed me into it and all of a sudden, _everything ...went ...black._

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I hope you people all liked it! :) My chapters will probably be longer... By the way Lindsey is supposed to represent my BFF! Oh! And before you go read some other story, I wanted to share a poem about ninjago that my BFF wrote:**

**Kai is bye-bye,**

**Lloyd is to avoid,**

**Zane is a pain,**

**Jay is "GET AWAY!"**

**Cole has no soul,**

**Lou is worse than Wu,**

**Ed is dead,**

**Kyle's in the Nile.**

**And that's pretty much it. Lou is Cole's dad, Ed is Jay's dad, and Kyle is the mailman in ninjago if you didn't know. TOODLE-OO! And remember to ALWAYS review (Well... Maybe not all the time. But...)! :)**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! HAPPY EASTER! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HYPER TODAY :D :D :D :D ! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY TODAY'S CHAPTER! FYI my oc "Sydney" represents me :D! HOLLA!**

**Lloyd's POV**

I looked at the sun and the pure white snow around me and inhaled a breath of the cold air. I had been walking in the Snow forest for about thirty minutes, the reason why I had come out here alone was to take a break from being around the other guys. And I have to admit, its pretty nice that ever since I defeated the Overlord I can go out by myself without anyone to protect me. Suddenly, I saw a girl lying down on the snow unconscious. She was kinda pretty in the face and had long, wavy golden-brown hair and her bangs were dyed a dark, midnight blue. I approached her and tapped her on the shoulder to see if she was okay.

**Lindsey's POV**

I felt something poke my shoulder and immediately woke up. I gasped. There was a blond haired man wearing a green ninja suit right in front of me. "Are you o-" All of a sudden, I saw a orange and red blur attack the man and heard Sydney's voice," F#*K OFF!" "SYDNEY, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Alexis and Quinn jumped down from a tree. Sydney stopped." But he was going to hurt her..." She protested. Quinn rolled her eyes," He was going to ask her if she was okay." "Oh..." Sydney turned to the blondie," Sorry..." I stood up and I looked at the man," Umm... would you mind telling us where we are?" "Right now your in Snow forest." he replied. I shook my head." What _world_ are we in?" Alexis asked for me. "You should know what world your on. This is the only world with life." he answered. "Earth?" Quinn asked hopefully. "Wha?" The blondie said," Never heard of Earth. We're on Ninjago. Why are you asking me such strange questions?" Alexis sighed and looked at me. I nodded. " We are guardians of the elements. We were teleported here by some strange thing and we _need _to find a way back to our home." Alexis told him. The man seemed a little surprised at first but then he said,"Come with me. My friends and I may be able to help you." "Thank you." I murmured.

**Sydney's POV**

"How much farther do we have to walk?" I complained. Lindsey whacked me lightly on the back of my head. "Just a little bit farther," the man said," How about we tell eachother our names to help pass the time. My name is Lloyd Garmadon." "My new name is Quinn Terra." Quinn said. "_New _name?" Lloyd cocked his head. Lindsey spoke up," Before each of us became guardians, we died and had different last names." "Oh." "My current name is Alexis Bolton." Alexis announced,"And the girl who had no more sense than to attack you by _herself_, is named Sydney Ignis."I glared at Alexis. "And my name is Lindsey Hau." "Well here we are!" Lloyd exclaimed while bending around a corner of brambles and pointed to a FLYING BOAT. "What the..." I murmured. "Come on. Are you guys- I mean girls- going to stand their all day?" Lloyd joked.

Once we were all on the weird flying ship, Lloyd said,"Follow me." We follwed him into, what looked like, a game room. Four men were in there altogether playing a video game. One was wearing a blue shirt and had light brown hair. Another man had black hair and a black shirt. "LOL," I thought," He looks like an emo." The next one was platinum-blond haired and wore a white collared shirt. I looked at the fourth man that was in there. He had dark brown, ridiculously, spiky hair and was wearing a red shirt. I looked closer at his hair and realized _he didn't even have hair gel in his hair!_ I laughed loudly. The men suddenly realized that they weren't the only ones in the room. Lindsey gave me a look that looked like she was saying "Really, Sydney? Really?" I knew she had read my mind about what I thought about the one guy's hair.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Who are _they_?" Kai said with suspicion in his voice. "Guests, Kai." I grunted. Cole walked up to the girls. "Sorry, but may you excuse us for a bit." He told them. "Fine by us." Lindsey replied. The girls walked up to the deck.

"So tell us _why_ you brought those girls here." Cole said.

I told him everything. How Sydney attacked me. How they asked me where they were. And most importantly, _where they were from._

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY, LLOYD!" Kai yelled," THOSE GIRLS ARE PROBABLY SOME PSYCHO FANGIRLS!" I sighed. "Kai, there is a 4.5% chance that they are psycho fangirls." Zane informed him. "Yeah, I agree with Zane." Cole said," The way they're acting isn't usual fangirl behavior." "Hmph. Fine. And don't tell me that I didn't warn you if pictures of us get tweeted on facebook." Kai told us stubbornly. "Uh, Kai, tweeting is for twitter, not facebook." Jay corrected Kai. "Whatever!"

Later, we informed Sensei about our visitors and their predicament. And, fortunately, Sensei agreed that they would be able to stay for now.

**I hoped you liked it... I got nothing else to say o_o ... BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm baaaack! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I got so much school work and that stuff so I didn't have much time to work on my story! But now I'm back and the story must go on! (Lol I just used exclamation marks at the ends of all these sentences!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Sydney's POV **

I'm glad we get to stay here. I really am. It's fun annoying bed-head (the one the other guys call Kai), he _is_ kinda cute though. "Ta-da! All done!" The one ninja named Jay exclaimed after he successfully completed pumping up two air mattresses in bed-head's sister's room,"Sorry, but two girls are going to have to share each bed." "I CALL QUINN!" I practically shouted. The main reason I wanted to share a bed with Quinn was because then I would have a lesser chance of getting pushed off the air mattress. Jay laughed while the others looked at me like I was crazy. After Jay stopped laughing he looked at Alexis and asked,"Do you girls know self-defense?" "HECK YEAH!" I exclaimed while pointing to the orange, red, and black ninja uniform I was wearing. It was strange that when we were teleported here we were all wearing our fighting uniforms... Alexis moaned in embarrassment (which was probably caused by me **:D** ). "Well then maybe you'd like to join us in our training," Jay offered. "That would be great." Lindsey replied," Thanks."

Soon we were all running up to the deck, eager to start training. "Ha! I beat you, Lindsey!" Quinn announced mockingly after beating Lindsey to the top of the stairs. "Whatever." Lindsey said. "So, are you _girls_ going to train with us or what?" Kai exclaimed impatiently, he had emphasized on the word girls in the _wrong way_. "Looks like bed-head has a problem with girls fighting." I could tell by the look on his face that he was not used to being confronted. "Come on let's just start training." Quinn pleaded. "Fine." I sighed.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up we're going to spar!" Cole announced," First up, Alexis VS Lloyd."

Alexis and Lloyd's fight was rather fast and in the end, Lloyd won. "Next up is Lindsey and Jay." Cole yelled. DARN! I loved it when Lindsey fought Jay! She EPICLY kicked Jay's butt!

"Next is Zane VS Quinn!" Unfortunately, Zane won that round against Quinn, though.

"Sydney and Kai! You're up now." Cole shouted. **( Sydney's face probably looks like this now :D )** "Yeshh." I whispered to myself.

**Kai's POV**

I grumbled and got into a fighting stance while holding my sword. _Why_ did I have to fight Sydney, she's so annoying! I looked at Sydney. She was holding her own steel whip. "Ninja-go!" Cole shouted. Fwoosh! Sydney darted around me right before I could get to her and tap her with my sword. She hit me lightly on the back with her whip. I scowled and turned around to face her. This time I ran toward her, jumped over her, and tapped her on the shoulder with my sword. She smiled. After I landed on the floor, before I could recover my proper footing, Sydney did a leg sweep and I fell down. While I fell, she took my sword out of my hand. With me on the ground, Sydney put her foot on my chest and pointed my sword at my head while she put her whip up in an indication that if I moved she would bring it down on me.

"Sydney wins!" Cole yelled while he smiled at me with a look that said 'I can't believe you actually lost!' I glared back at him. Jay ran over to me. "Kai, there's a girl who can sweep you off your feet!" he joked. It took a bit for me to understand what he was talking about, but I soon remembered.

_(Flashback)_

"_So, Kai, what do you look for in a girl?" Jay asked me. "I dunno," I replied,"I doubt there's even a girl out there who can __**sweep me off my feet**__." " All I look for in a girl is that she shares her cake with me and isn't all dramatic." Cole said casually. "Why would we look __**inside**__of girls?" Zane asked clearly confused. "It means what traits you like in girls." Lloyd answered. "Oh." Lloyd snorted," I still think girls have cooties."_

(Back to the present)

I shook my head,"Whatever, Jay." I turned around. "You thought I couldn't do that, huh?" Sydney smiled at me. "I knew that you could do that, _I just wasn't trying_." I replied. "Pshh, Kai, everyone knows you were trying. Even the girls." Cole said mockingly. I grunted.

**Lindsey's POV**

After Sydney and Kai finished sparring, everyone went inside to have lunch. While everyone else was talking, I just sat there thinking about which of the ninja's minds I might be able to read. I looked at Jay, I could tell that he got all panicky in bad situations so I could probably read his mind. I turned to Cole. "HOLY CANOLI, he's handsome!" I thought, which was kind of strange because I've never really mooned over boys that much,"Cole is a bit hard to tell what type of person he is, but in a few days I'm sure I'll be able to read his mind perfectly." "HEY! LINDSEY!" Jay pretty much screamed into my ear. "WHAT?!" I yelled back to him irritated. "We have elemental powers, do you girls have powers? And what roles do you each play in your group?" he asked me. "Yes we have elemental powers." I replied. "Show us!" Cole told me and the other girls.

**Cole's POV**

Lindsey's pretty... No really, she is! Anyway I watched Lindsey as she was going to demonstrate her power. "Mine is ice," She announced and froze Sydney's glass of root beer soda. "Way to go, Lindsey! Now I have to wait for my root beer to thaw before I can drink it again!" Sydney complained. I saw Jay laugh. "My power is lightning," Alexis continued while she motioned her hand to the frozen root beer soda, created a few sparks in the root beer ice, and finally made it explode into a million pieces." "Oh come on!" Sydney snapped," Uhhh... yeah my power is fire." She created a small blue fireball and looked at Lindsey in wait for an okay sign, and threw the fireball (which swerved around and accidentally hit Kai!). "Er... Are you alright?" She asked Kai. "I'm FINE!" He retorted. "Jeez, bed-head." I heard Sydney mumble. "And my power is earth," Quinn said slowly," but unlike my teammates I haven't really developed my powers yet..." "But that's not all of the elemental powers my teammates have," Lindsey told my teammates, Nya, and I,"there are two boys back at our home named Daniel and Scott. Daniel's powers are water and Scott's powers are wind." "That's interesting." I said. "Why is your fire blue?" Zane asked Sydney. "IDK," she replied," My fire has always been blue." "Oh." "Anyway, in our group I'm the leader, Alexis is my second in command, Quinn is the smart one, and Sydney is the energetic, psycho one." Lindsey replied. "I am _not _psycho!" Sydney complained. Her teammates giggled. "So what are your elements?" Quinn asked. "Mine's lightning!" Jay smiled. "My element is ice." Zane replied. "Fire." Kai grumbled still unhappy about how Sydney had accidentally hit him with the tiny fireball. "Mine's earth and I'm the leader." I replied. I saw Lindsey's eyes lock on me and flicker in respect. "And I control all of the elements!" Lloyd announced proudly. "That sounds so cool!" Alexis exclaimed. " I wish I could have all of the elements!" I saw a surprised look on Lloyd's face and I realized that he hadn't thought that one of these girls would be more of a tomboy. "Yeah it's awesome!" Lloyd replied happily. "Hey! Lindsey are you going to eat your mac' and cheese or what?" Lindsey's gaze abruptly turned away from mine and I felt my heart drop a little.

"Er, no. You can have the rest of it, Sydney." Lindsey replied.

Just as Sydney was about to put a spoonful of the macaroni in her mouth, the Serpetine alarm rang.

"Huh? What's that?" Alexis asked. "That's the Serpentine alarm. It means we have to go and stop the Serpentine." Zane explained as we all started to get up and go to the bridge. "I'm confused. What are the Serpentine?" Lindsey said confused. "We'll explain later. Right now we've got some butt to kick!" Kai said clearly happy that he wouldn't have to be around the girls. "Oh I _love_ kicking butt!" Sydney exclaimed,"Can we come too? Please, please, _please_!" Sydney begged. "NO!" Kai yelled at her. "Would you two stop flirting!" Lindsey scolded Sydney and Kai as they both blushed. "I-I wasn't flirting!" Kai retorted back to Lindsey. Lindsey ignored Kai and turned to me. "What Sydney _means_ is that she thought we might be able to learn more by helping you defeat _your_ enemies." Lindsey explained calmly. "Sure, you guys-er- I mean girls can come. I don't see why you can't come. Besides you're nearly as strong as us." I answered. "Thank you." Lindsey told me. I then heard Kai scowl.

"_I wonder how well these girls will be able to fight?"_ I thought,_" I hope none of them get hurt... especially Lindsey."_

**Aww... so now we know that Cole has feelings for Lindsey and we also know that Sydney and Kai are flirting (in a ****_very weird way..._****). So I'm pretty sure you can guess some of the pairings now. Also I don't want to be much of a spoiler, but let's just say that the next chapter will be EPIC! See-ya later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**YAY! I finished chapter three! I hope you like it!**

**Kai's Pov**

This is the last thing I want to do... Seriously! You wouldn't want to go do something with some weird group of girls getting in your way!

Anyway, my teammates, those weird girls that called themselves "the Guardians", and I were sneaking around an old airplane hangar where the serpentine tracker tracked the stupid snakes.

For a moment, I examined what the _Guardians_ were wearing. Sydney was wearing some girls version of a ninja dress thingie that was orange and was tied in the back with a red ribbon that had the symbol of fire on it. The other girls were wearing the same thing except Lindsey's was white and silver with a snowflake symbol on her ribbon, Quinn's was light brown and black with a boulder symbol, and Alexis' was blue and gold with a lightning bolt symbol.

"Hey. Do you guys hear that?" Quinn whispered. "Huh? What noise? I don't hear anything." Jay and Sydney said in unison.

We all listened closely. Suddenly I heard something it sounded like silent fighting in the distance.

"I think it's coming from behind that wall of boxes." Zane pointed out. As we all started to walk towards a towering wall of wooden boxes **(Yeah... boxes are that tall! :D)** some _thing _busted through the wall of tall boxes. And in its mouth was three serpentine, all dead...

**Jay's Pov**

Okay, I know I'm scared of a lot of things but this _creature_ was just plain scary.

It kind of looked like a lion except it was black and scaly all over, and it had sharp spines that started at its back and went all the way down to its tail and its teeth and claws were _razor _sharp. But the scariest feature of the creature **(I didn't intend to make it rhyme...) **were its eyes. The eyes glowed an eerie purple color that looked so abnormal.

I heard one of the girls gasp and I hear Lindsey murmur,"It followed us..."

Before I had the chance to ask her what the thing was, Quinn grabbed my wrist and Zane's wrist and shouted,"RUN!"

**Sydney's Pov**

I quickly grabbed Kai's hand and we both started running. Unfortunately, we were running in the opposite direction of Quinn, Jay, and Zane.

I swiftly swerved around another wall of boxes and pulled Kai with me and sat down.

As soon as we both caught our breath, Kai whispered,"What is that thing?!" "That doesn't matter right now." I replied,"The first thing we have to do is find everyone else and get out of here. _Then _we can answer questions." Bedhead opened his mouth as if to protest but then he stopped and muttered,"Alright..."

**Cole's Pov**

The creature started coming towards the only people who had stood their ground, Lloyd, Alexis, Lindsey and me. It dropped the dead serpentine and roared.

"Lloyd!" I yelled,"Take Alexis and run! Lindsey and I will fight!" Lloyd nodded, grabbed Alexis and started running.

I looked at Lindsey and said,"Are you ready?" "I'm always ready." She replied while grabbing her bow and an arrow off her back.

* * *

Soon we were both dodging the creature's lightning fast claws. I knew we would never be able to even hit it with our weapons. _It was just too fast!_

"We have too options." I thought," Run or _die_."

I glanced at Lindsey and was about to scream "RUN!" but before I said anything she nodded and started running towards the exit. I ran after her towards the entrance and we both closed the door.

I looked around,"Where exactly did everyone else go? I thought everyone had run out the exit." I don't think they made it out." Lindsey said as if reading my mind. "CR#P!" I yelled,"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I HAVE TO GO BACK IN!" "No, you can't." Lindsey told me calmly,"It's up to them now they're on their own, Cole. You have to trust them..."

**Quinn's Pov**

"Hurry up, Jay. We need to hurry and find the others fast." I said with urgency in my voice. Jay groaned but did what I had said to.

"I sense you know what that was." Zane said. "Yes I do know what that thing was. It was a-"

Suddenly, I heard the voice of the two people I knew the best. And I ran up ahead.

"Alexis! Sydney!" I said happily. With them was Lloyd and Kai.

"Well it took you guys long enough to find us!" Kai scowled at me, Zane, and Jay. Sydney whacked him. "OW!" "Come on, everyone. Now since we're all together let's find the exit." Alexis said. "Wait! What about Cole and Lindsey!" Jay went into panicking mode. "Lloyd and I heard them run outside." "O-okay..."

"Hey! I found the exit!" Sydney yelled. All of us quickly ran outside and met up with Cole and Lindsey.

Cole turned around,"Thank mother of stuff! You guys are okay!"

"C'mon." Kai said stubbornly,"Let's go home." Then he just stormed off. Everyone looked after him in surprise before following him.

**Yeah... so maybe it's not as epic as I said but still it's pretty good right? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**ShadowFrost:I posted my FOURTH chapter! *fangirl squeal* I think it's the longest one so far!**

**Lindsey: (sarcastically) Well ku-do's for you.**

**ShadowFrost: Meanie... wait a minute... since I'm your creator... I CAN TELL COLE YOU (Lindsey puts her hands on my mouth) ORPV SRN!**

**(Cole opens the door)**

**Cole: (With his SPARKLY sunglasses) SAY WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!**

**Lindsey: (to reader) Enjoy the story. Ninjago and the ninja don't belong to ShadowFrost, but the guardians and this story do.**

**Lindsey's Pov**

Once, we got back to the Bounty we decided to have dinner and then answer questions.

"So, Sydney, what's up with Kai?" Cole asked Sydney after he had calmed down. Sydney shrugged,"I have no idea... Hey, Cole, who's making dinner?" "I think it's Jay's turn tonight." Cole replied. "Well, I hope he finishes the food soon because I'm starving!" As if to prove her point, Sydney's stomach rumbled.

"Hey, guys! Dinner is ready! I made pasta!" Jay yelled. "Yay!" Sydney, Alexis, and Lloyd exclaimed and ran to the dinner table. I rolled my eyes and walked after them.

"So..." I suddenly realized Cole was walking beside me,"Sydney is very... _enthusiastic._" "Yes," I replied,"She's very ADHD." "Hey, Lindsey, I was wondering if maybe you'd like for me to give you a tour around Ninjago tomorrow." All of a sudden I blushed,"Er- Yeah, thanks."

At dinner I sat across of Kai and between Zane and Cole. While I ate my pasta (which tasted rather good) I thought,"Come on, Lindsey. Let's see if you can at least find out what's bothering Kai." I looked directly into Kai's eyes and began to probe his thoughts.

"_I can't believe I only just realized it..." _I heard Kai's thoughts.

I listened on. "_I can't believe I like her... I like Sydney, and I just realized it..."_

I did a spit take on Kai **(LOL)**. Kai screamed like the little girl he was **(Yeah... Lindsey doesn't really like Kai)**. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed while everyone else laughed their butts off. "Sydney dared me to do it." I replied. "I..." Sydney giggled,"did?" "Yeah, you dared me to do it after we trained." I lied hoping she would act this out with me. "O-oh, I remember. Yep. I dared Lindsey to do it." Kai looked from Sydney to me suspiciously and sat back down.

"Will you now explain what that creature we saw today was?" Zane asked the girls.

"O-oh, sure." Quinn said.

"That _thing _that we saw today was possessed... by a shadowling." Alexis explained. "A shadowling is like a type of demon except it is ruled by the creature or person has been possessed by the most shadowlings." Alexis continued. "But when a person is possessed they are marked. Like this." Lindsey showed a blue cresent on the palm of her hand,"Even when they are no longer possessed they still have their mark."

"Woah!- er- I mean have any other of you guys been possessed?" Lloyd asked. Me and my teammates exchanged fearful glances.

"Hey, um, we're going to go talk alone for a minute, okay." I put on a fake smile and got up and followed my teammates to the deck.

**UP ON DA DECK**

Me and my teammates huddled close to each other and whispered as if someone would hear us even though no one was there. "Do you think we should tell them about," I shuddered,"Lucas."

"I don't think we should," Alexis said with worried eyes,"it would be dangerous to bring them into a mess that we created." "But if we told them about him, maybe they'll help us defeat the shadowlings that got here." Sydney said reasonably. "What if we warn them about the danger they're getting into if they really want to know. We might have to tell them everything..." Quinn added silently. "Then it's settled," I announced,"we will warn them what they are getting into before we tell them about '_him_'."

**Kai's POV**

"What's taking them so long?" I mumbled. "I sense it is something very important." Zane answered my rhetorical question.

Soon I heard the sounds of footsteps and turned around to see the girls. "Do you guys really want us to answer that question?" Lindsey asked us. "Why shouldn't we?" I said sarcastically. "Shut up, idiot. I was asking Cole." Lindsey snapped. "Fine..." I muttered.

"As I was saying, do you really want to know?" Lindsey repeated,"if we tell you the answer it could put all of you in danger..." Cole nodded.

Lindsey sighed and started telling us what seemed like a story,"After me, Alexis, Daniel, Quinn, Sydney, and Scott had died and became guardians, a new guardian came. His name was Lucas, he was only ten years old. We had explained to him how we each had elements to protect the Earth, but he didn't seem to have any power. At first we thought he just needed time to develop his powers, but five years had soon passed and there were no signs that he was truly a guardian. We were supposed to kick him out of the Elemental Realm, as it was our most important rule to get rid of anyone who wasn't allowed to be in the Elemental Realm, but I guess we all felt pity for him and let him live with us. We taught him how to fight and take care of himself. And then the Shadowlings came. They wiped out a quarter of our home and we almost gave up until Daniel came up with an idea on how to capture them. Once they were caught we put them in a cage and took shifts guarding them. However, one day when I was taking my shift with Lucas, the Shadowlings had found out that Lucas' weakness was the memory of his 3 year old sister and made an illusion of his sister in the cage with them that only he could see. I tried to stop him, but Lucas opened the cage and 50 of the 3000 demons went into me while 500 went into him. My teammates were able to get my emotions running enough to force the demons out of me but we could never permanently get them out of Lucas. So we did what we should have done long ago and forced him out of the Elemental Realm with all of the other Shadowlings that were taking orders from him. We all thought he would eventually die off in the Dark Forest, but I'm assuming he managed to find a way to Ninjago and started taking refuge here."

"_And _if we guessed right he'll probably be trying to find a way to get to Earth after he successfully takes over Ninjago." Sydney continued.

Me and the other guys and Nya sat there processing what we had just heard. "Uh... that's harsh." Jay said.

"Hey, who's going to clean the dishes." Sydney changed the subject. "we share the chores around here." Cole explained. "Wait, does that mean I have to do chores." Sydney frowned. "Not if you don't want to." Cole replied. "Yay!" Sydney yelped. "No, Sydney, while we're staying here we will follow their rules." Lindsey announced. She turned to Cole,"I think it would be best if we paired up our teammates with each other to share the chores." Cole nodded looking at Lindsey weirdly," Yeah." "Two people that must be partnered will be fire idiot and fire psychopath." "I'm not an idiot!" I yelled at Lindsey. "Yeah, that's because you're a psychopath." Lindsey said sarcastically. She continued," The rest of you can choose who you want to be partners with." I scowled. "Lindsey is probably setting me and Sydney up. I don't need help getting a girlfriend!" I thought,"... Okay may be I need a tiny bit of help."

**Alexis' POV**

"Psst- Lloyd!" I leaned over toward Lloyd. "Huh?" He looked at me. "Wanna be partners, er, for doing chores?" I asked for once feeling awkward around a boy.

"Sure! That would be great!" He replied,"Also, Alexis, I was wondering if tomorrow we could go surfing?"

"That'd be awesome!" I replied.

**Zane's POV**

"Would you care to be my chore partner?" I asked Quinn,"I believe our leaders want us to pair up with each other to build up a sense of trust."**(Or maybe the author wants to create some pairings, Zane!)** Quinn nodded,"Of course I'll be your chore partner, Zane. Besides I think it'd be best for Cole and Lindsey to be chore partners." Quinn looked over at Cole and Lindsey who were now in deep conversation.

"I do not understand." I said confused. "They both like each other, kind of how Jay and Nya like each other." "Oh." I replied.

**I haz nothing 2 sayz... BAI! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! I am dESpAraTE! BAI!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ShadowFrost: YEEEES! I FINISHED CHAPTER 5!**

**Sydney: And some of the charcters, including me of course, are singing! *fangirl squeal***

**Kai, Lindsey, and Cole: WELL THAT'S BECAUSE YOU FORCED US TO!**

**Sydney: Don't blame me! ShadowFrost is the author! She made me force you guys to sing!**

**Kai, Lindsey, and Cole: Good point... LET'S KILL SHADOWFROST! (Kai, Lindsey, and Cole all start chasing ShadowFrost with their weapons)**

**ShadowFrost: YOU CAN'T KILL ME I CREATED YOU!**

**Kai, Lindsey, and Cole: WHO CARES ANYMORE?!**

**Sydney: (randomly pops up) Enjoy the story and remember that ShadowFrost does NOT own Ninjago even though she wishes she owned Ninjago.**

**Kai's POV**

"_Some thing smells good,"_I thought half-awake, half-asleep_,"That smells really good..."_ I jumped to my feet and yelled,"BREAKFAST!" In a second the other guys were up and about and we were running to the kitchen to find... _Sydney?_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR KITCHEN!" I screamed. "I'm making waffles, silly." Sydney giggled. "Hey, guys, we heard all the noise and- OH GOD!" Lindsey gasped,"Why aren't you sleeping in!" She said to Sydney. "Well I thought about what you said last night, so I decided I would make waffles." Sydney explained. I snorted,"Well I'm _not _going to eat your waff-" Sydney screamed,"WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY! WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHY WON'T YOU EAT MY WAFFLES!" "Fine! I'll eat them!" "Okay." Sydney instantly went back to her normal smiling self.

Sydney's waffles were really good even though I don't want to admit it.

**Cole's POV**

After breakfast I walked over to Lindsey and said,"Ready to go see Ninjago City?" Lindsey smiled,"You bet I am!"

We started walking away to the Bridge to tell Nya to drop us off at Ninjago city when I heard a voice. "Heeey! Waaaiit for meeeee!" It was Sydney. Me and Lindsey stopped for a minute for her to catch up.

"Hey, I heard you two were going on a tour of Ninjago city and I was wondering if I could tag along with you guys." Sydney panted. "Sure." I said hiding the disappointment in my voice. "Thanks!" Sydney said happily.

"Well, if Sydney is going with you I guess I'll come too." Kai said flatly. I wondered how long he had been standing there. "Awwww... Look at that... Bed-head actually cares about us, Lindsey." Sydney teased Kai. Kai blushed,"I'm not coming because I care about you! I'm coming to make sure you don't get into any trouble!" "Yeah... riiiiiight." Lindsey muttered while rolling her eyes.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Are we gonna go to the beach now?" Alexis asked me. I gaped at her. She was wearing a speedo and was holding a red surfboard that Nya was letting her borrow.

Alexis laughed,"You're looking at me like I grew another head, Lloyd." I snapped out of my trance and quickly said," Uh, yeah. Here I'll help you up onto the ultra dragon." "Where will we put our surfboards?" Alexis asked. "You are going to have to hold onto them." I told her. "Ha, ha, ha!" Alexis laughed,"This will be interesting, but at least I have some experience. One time I carried a project board back home on my bike in 5th grade!" I laughed and Alexis hauled herself and the two surfboards up onto the ultra dragon.

Before long, we were at the beach and, lucky for us, only a few people were there. "Hopefully they don't recognize me..." I muttered. Luckily none of them recognized me. "Hey, Lloyd! Why don't we surf over here!" Alexis pointed to a clear area of water that was farther away from the other surfers. "Sounds like a good idea to me!" I shouted back to her.

**At Ninjago city (Cole's POV)**

"...And this is where we entered the Ninjaball run to save Darreth's dojo." I explained to Sydney and Lindsey. " You should've seen us when we beat up the Serpentine that decided to get on the Ultra Sonic Raider," Kai boasted," we kicked their scaly butts!" Sydney's eyes widened with amazement,"Cool!" "That sounds interesting." Lindsey commented. "And that's pretty much all of Ninjago city." I said to them," We have 30 more minutes until Nya comes to pick us up, so we can go have some fun." "Hey! How about we go to that cool karaoke place over there!" Sydney suggested. I nodded. "Yay!" Sydney exclaimed and ran through the doors of the karaoke club with Kai right behind her yelling at her to slow down. Lindsey groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Whenever Sydney goes into some kind of karaoke club she'll force you to sing or dance if you want to or not." Lindsey explained unhappily. I gulped. Maybe deciding to go to a karaoke club wasn't the best idea...

**Kai's POV**

"Hey, guys! Sit over here!" Sydney waved to Cole and Lindsey and pointed to two empty chairs," We saved them for you!"

As soon as Lindsey and Cole sat down Sydney jumped up and said,"I'm going to go and sing!" And she ran towards the stage picked up the microphone and started singing.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black _

When Sydney's song came to an end she received cheers from the audience. Sydney grinned and did a small curtsy with the jean miniskirt she was wearing and ran off the stage and to the table we were sitting at. "That was really good." I complimented her,"You have a nice voice." **(The first direct compliment Kai gave Sydney!) **"Thanks!" She smiled and nudged Lindsey,"Come on it's your turn now!" "N-no let Cole go first." Lindsey stammered. "Nope! You're going next!" Sydney started pulling Lindsey towards the stage.

I heard Cole let out a sigh of relief. "You better hope Sydney doesn't pull you up next." I joked. Cole glared at me. But his gaze darted to Lindsey when she started to sing.

_What a cute little kitten we have here!_

_With the snowy fur shining in the light!_

_Now that the beautiful moon is in the sky,_

_Wouldn't you like to spend some time with me?_

_Cats only live once is what they say,_

_So shouldn't we enjoy every day?_

_That collar that you wear annoys me._

_Should I cut it off and let you be free?_

_Strays have the best life! Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~!_

_Having a snack and playing with the birds_

_And napping on the roof tops_

_And watching all those silly humans work._

_You should be with me! Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~!_

_I'll let you meet my other buddies!_

_Take my hand and I'll let you see,_

_How great life can be!_

_A stray full of ignorance is what we have here!_

_One with golden eyes, lurking in the the night._

_You may have a way with words but realize_

_This snowy fur doesn't cover my eyes._

_Cats only live once is what they say._

_That's why this where I spend my days._

_Might you even have a clue,_

_Of how much breaking this collar will cost you?_

_I am a princess! Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~!_

_With gourmet food and a fluffy bed._

_And though water is one of my dislikes,_

_A shower is still part of my daily routine._

_When viewing our lifestyles, Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~!_

_Who is it that is keeping you safe?_

_A car tomorrow may just be_

_The end of your being!_

_That sass of your's is charming too_

_I may be just starting to like you._

_Flattery! Oh such a sight! To think that you would be so nice._

_But cliche words don't move this heart of mine!_

_I have a dream! Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~!_

_To someday leave this boring city!_

_Spend my days in the tundra,_

_Admiring the colours of the sky!_

_If you'd be with me, Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~!_

"Wow..." I thought,"She's better than Sydney." Next to me, Sydney was clapping her hands like crazy while she shouted,"Yeah, Lindsey!" The whole club erupted into cheers. Lindsey just blushed and walked off the stage. "And _now_ it's _your_ turn." Sydney smiled at me. "Aw, come on!" I threw my arms up into the air in frustration and stormed onto the stage. I knew I probably wouldn't sing well. After all, the last time I sang was when we entered the Ninjago talent show and won the Blade cup. Soon the words appeared on the screen and I started singing.

_"I'm glad I was able to love you from the start even through it all"  
And so I'll sing to the sky_

Surprisingly, my voice wasn't that bad. And I continued singing.

_(Ah oh, heya)  
(Ah oh, hey)  
(Ah oh, heya)  
(Ah oh, hey)_

_Theres no place here that I can set off little dreams_  
_So I'll look for that place, far from this town_  
_Even though earthquakes can cut fluorescent lights_  
_Nothing can stop a burning fuse_  
_If the whole world stopped turning immediately right now_  
_Then I would leave it all so that us two can always be together_

_Like a fire flower I never will fade from your memories_  
_Because those dreams shoot up and scatter sparks_  
_"I should never have fallen in love with you" is what I told myself_  
_How could I ever lie..._

_(Ah oh, heya)_  
_(Ah oh, hey)_  
_(Ah oh, heya)_  
_(Ah oh, hey)_

_Unnatural smiles are something that I can't get used to_  
_That festival seemed so different from the rest_  
_The voice on the phone kept saying to be glad_  
_Tears can make any burning fuse die down_  
_If the whole world just began from the time I kissed you, then_  
_Every single star is a miracle that we have yet to use_

_Like a fire flower I'll make sure that it isn't hard to see_  
_My dreams that call to you like the roaring thunder_  
_"I should never have fallen in love with you" is what I told myself_  
_I guess you know it's a lie_

_Babies born from two people's love_  
_Is something we can't understand_  
_Though there is shapes flying around_  
_It's something we have for ourselves_  
_Of every man and woman alive_  
_There's something so odd about us_  
_Because our hearts always end up_  
_Turning into only one_

_If life was just like a sparkler popping little stars_  
_Even for a moment, it would be a sunflower beaming down on us_

_Like a fire flower we someday will be a light in the sky_  
_Please wait for me until that day comes when I bloom_  
_"I'm glad I was able to love you from the start even through it all"_  
_And so I'll sing to the sky_

_(Ah oh, heya)_  
_(Ah oh, hey)_  
_(Ah oh, heya)_  
_(Ah oh, hey)_

"Yeah, Kai!" Sydney shouted with Cole while Lindsey just sat there as if she was in deep thought. "Here 'ya go, Cole." I said handing the microphone to him. Cole frowned and forcefully took the microphone out of my hands and walked up to the stage and started singing.

_Everything is engulfed by snow, as everything melts into silence and grief.  
When I hold up my hand,  
The fragile snow melts upon my palm and dissolves to nothing.  
Snow piles up like sand, once you gather, it all in one single piece.  
"Is my voice clear to you now?"  
If I were to speak, you would no longer be able to hear me.  
You can tell me your lonely, you can tell me your aching.  
I'll try to find a way, to cure your pain.  
I beg you to not leave me, please don't ever betray me, I don't want to be alone, like once before.  
Even if we're apart right now, can our souls become one?_

_As snow falls down, you slowly wither away in this world._  
_If it's even possible, Can I hear your voice one more time?_

_One more time, One more time~_

_Please hear me out._

_Your eyes are resting now, that I see, is a tear drop coming from me._  
_Our world is stained in gray, blinded in fog we can longer ever reach each other._  
_Your body's freezing up, your voice is no longer here,_  
_we can't even shed, a single tear to mourn._  
_Please can you hear me out, laugh and smile again._  
_Because I no longer have the strength to keep on living this way._

_If it's possible to God, to take my voice and give it to her, I would prefer to feel soundless than emptiness. Even if I am to be left alone in this cold, icy world, it be right._

_Please once more, once more again_

_Together with you._

_"I love you" is so hard to even say for that there's no love in this world, without you it's like nothing is ever warm. No matter how much or how many times I scream, you won't ever come to me._

_Ahhhhh!_

_I beg you snow showers, keep on falling on the both of us right now. It's too pitiful to move on as we grow apart. Even if we one another we can walk our path forever._

_I'll disappear._

After Cole finished his song some of the girls in the room let out fangirlish squeals. And then they started chasing Cole. I looked at Sydney and Lindsey who were both laughing hard. "Should we help him?" I asked. "Nah." Sydney replied,"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

**Alexis' POV**

Soon it was 5 o'clock and me and Lloyd were still surfing.

"Woah, Lloyd! Let's go catch that big wave out there!" I pointed to a wave far out in the ocean and started paddling toward it.

"Wait up for me!" I heard Lloyd shout," I can't paddle as fast as you can!" I laughed and looked around and then realized how far behind Lloyd was. "I guess I should paddle back to him and help him." I thought. But as soon as I started to paddle towards him something that felt like a barbed wire wrapped around my leg and started pulling me down to the bottom of the ocean. "Lloiybd!" I scream-gurgled Lloyd's name,"HERLP!"

**Uh oh! What is attacking Alexis! Will she get out Alive! And if you want to know what songs they sang the list is below.**

**Sydney sang: "Bad Apple (english)" by ?**

**Lindsey sang: "It's a Wonderful Cat Life" by Len Kagamine**

**Kai sang: "Fire Flower" by Len Kagamine**

**Cole sang: "Soundless voice" by Len Kagamine**

**Please Review!**

**My dad just snored and he sounded like a growling dog... Me: 0_o**

**~ShadowFrost**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**ShadowFrost:Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I finally posted chapter 6! Although it's actually more of a filler. That's why it's kinda short...**

**Sydney: YOU BEETCH!**

**Lindsey: Make it longer you, idiot...**

**Quinn: BOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**ShadowFrost: If you characters keep on being mean to me I might just delete this story!**

**Alexis: No you won't. You love your fans too much to do that.**

**ShadowFrost: If I owned Ninjago I'd be rich which I'm not, so I don't own Ninjago but I own my OCs and this story. NOW READ MY PEEPLINGS! :D**

**Quinn's POV**

"CHECKMATE!" Zane exclaimed triumphantly for the fifty-fifth time. "Ah man!" I exclaimed. "You _have_ to be cheating," I told him. "Nope," Zane shook his head. I smiled. There was something different about him, but that was what I liked about him.

Suddenly, the thing on Zane's wrist started ringing. Zane pressed a button on it and said calmly," What is wrong, Lloyd?" A muffled voice, that I assumed was Lloyd's, answered him,"ZANE! HELP US! ALEXIS AND I WERE SURFING WHEN ALEXIS WAS SUDDENLY ATTACKED BY SOME WEIRD SQUID THING!" I gasped. "Lloyd," Zane replied with more urgency in his voice," We're on our way!"

**Alexis' POV**

I held my breath as the barbed tentacle pulled me down further into the depths of the ocean. I closed my eyes ready to accept my fate when suddenly I saw a shadow throw a rock at the tentacle. The squid thing screeched and let go of my foot. I turned and watched as the squid retreated.

Suddenly I felt two people grab me and swim to the shore.

**Lloyd's POV **

Once Zane and I had brought Alexis on shore, Alexis gagged up some water and looked up at me and Zane. "Thank you..." She said weakly and laid down on the surfboard like it was a gurney.

Quinn quickly examined Alexis' foot. It was wounded and bloody but it didn't seem deep. "Will she be alright?" I asked worriedly. "She'll be fine." Quinn replied," We just have to let Sydney heal her." "Uhhh... how will Sydney _heal_ her? Her element is fire, right?" I replied confused. "You'll see." Quinn told me briskly.

**Kai's POV **

"Where are they?!" I wondered aloud with irritation in my voice. "Relax, Kai. They're probably just late." Lindsey told me. I expected her to walk away from me and go back to talking to Sydney and Cole but instead she leaned over to me and whispered,"Have you told Sydney yet?" My heart sped up and I gritted back,"Tell her what?" Lindsey rolled her eyes and murmured," Tell her that you like her. I know you like her. Don't worry, she likes you she thinks your attitude is cute." "Really?" I asked. Lindsey nodded. "Thanks." I told her gratefully. "Don't mention it," she muttered.

"Hey look! They're finally here!" Sydney shouted and pointed to the Bounty. I smiled.

Once we were on the Bounty I saw a wet Lloyd in swimming trunks come running up to us. "Sydney!" He panted. "Huh? What is it?" She asked. "Alexis got injured! And Quinn told me to get you!" Sydney's eyes widened in shock," Show me where she is." Lloyd ran off with Sydney, Lindsey, and me following him.

We rushed into saw medical room and saw Alexis on a bed with a bandaged foot and Quinn standing beside her. "Hi, Sydney." Alexis smiled weakly. Quinn started to unwrap Alexis' bandages from her foot. Alexis winced. Sydney created a small ball of blue fire in the palm of her hand. "Ready?" She asked Alexis. Alexis nodded. Sydney then rubbed the blue fire onto both palms of her hands and rubbed the blue fire onto her wound. "What are you doing?!" Lloyd shouted at Sydney. "Relax, Lloyd. I'm fine." Alexis grunted. "O-Okay." Lloyd stammered. "What does it feel like?" I asked Alexis curiously. "It feels warm and cold," she shrugged. "That's strange," I thought," hopefully Sydney's fire can also cause damage in fights, too." "Her fire can cause damage as well." I swore Lindsey read my mind. I nodded.

By the time Sydney was done healing Alexis' wound the only thing left on her foot was a faint scar of where her wound used to be. "Thanks, Sydney." Alexis stood up back on her foot like nothing was wrong. "Woah! That was cool!" Jay rushed in to talk to Sydney. "How long has he been standing there?" I thought. "How did you do that?" He asked Sydney. Sydney smiled at him,"Just one of the gifts that came with having blue fire." "Awesome!" Jay replied,"Too bad Kai can't do that..." "I'm right here y'know!" I said jokingly. "EEP!" Jay squealed and hid behind Sydney,"Hide me!" Sydney laughed. That laugh... it was so beautiful. "Uh... Kai?" Lloyd waved his hand in front of my eyes. "What?" I snapped back at him. "You just looked kinda off, that's all." "Oh. Okay." I replied,"Sorry." "It's alright."

**Someone's POV**

I banged my fists on one of the cave walls. "L-L-Lucas, sir, a-are you alright?" "Do I look alright, Yao?!" I gritted angrily. "N-no, sir." Yao, my second-in-command, murmured. Yao had dark brown hair in a short pony tail which added to his more feminine features, he also had almond shaped eyes. "Everything I send to get rid of the guardians FAILS!" I yelled to him. "Sir, maybe instead of targeting them, you should take away something or someone important to them." I smiled evilly,"Not bad, Yao. Not bad..."

**OHHHHHHH! We finally meet out villian Lucas and his right-hand-man Yao! Now what do you think will Lucas do?**

**Please REVIEW! Reviews are very much appreciated by me! See-ya! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ShadowFrost: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was on a three week vacation in Hawaii and my cousin (from Hawaii) and I are going to be doing 2 co-authored stories. Yes she has an account on fanfiction but she personally told me NOT to tell you her pen name. Anyway I may spend less time on this story. To put things short: I GOT HIT BY THE PLOT BUNNY! -_-"**

**Sydney: This chapter is probably the fluffiest chapter so far!**

**Kai: ShadowFrost would live in a mansion and have a 3DS if she owned ninjago which she does not.**

_**The next morning...**_

**Quinn's POV**

I woke up to see the light flittering through Nya's room's window. I groaned and turned over to see Sydney with her eyes wide open and, now, in my face. "Oh yeah... that's right," I thought,"We had to share air mattresses..."

"Good morning, Quinn!" Sydney said with her usual sunny smile on her face, while she woke up almost everyone else in the room. I then stood up and looked at the other air mattress. I smiled. Lindsey had been pushed off the mattress while Alexis was sleeping soundly, and comfortably, on the mattress.

Nya stood up in her red pajamas and yawned. "Good morning, Quinn and Sydney." She said while yawning. Lindsey blindly threw a pillow at Nya,"Would you mother**[BLEEP]**s shut the **[BLEEP]** up already?" Lindsey asked sarcastically. "Not on your life, Linney!" Sydney laughed. I walked out the door leaving everyone else behind.

"Hello, Zane!" I said cheerfully," I'm sorry I was late to help you cook breakfast." Zane looked over his shoulder at me and nodded. "What're you making, Zane?" I asked. "Eggs, bacon, and toast." He replied," But I haven't started the bacon or the toast yet." "Okay. I'll start the bacon then." Zane looked back at me "Thank you, Quinn." He said. I suddenly blushed. "Y-Your welcome." I stuttered.

**Sydney's POV**

Me, Alexis, Nya, and the guys were all sitting in the game room... Lindsey refused to get up no matter what and had thrown a pillow at anyone who had attempted to wake her up more...

Specifically, Me and Nya were sitting on the couch talking and Alexis was amusing herself while watching the guys play video games and giving advice that the guys ignored (even though they should've listened to her -_-").

"Sydney, what was-"

"Hold the phone, Nya! Do you see whut I see?" I whispered excitedly to her. "No..." She replied. I turned towards her."Everyone here is paired up with another person!" I squealed quietly," Example: You+Jay, Lindsey+Cole, Zane+Quinn, Lloyd+Alexis!" Nya's eyes widened,"We should try getting them together!... Wait, what about you?" My heart suddenly sped up. Obviously it was Kai! I liked him but there was no way I would tell Nya! "Me? I'm forever alone!" I lied and then laughed. "Anyway, the only way to exactly get them together is for them to admit their feelings... I _know _Lindsey likes Cole but she too shy -er- and stubborn for her own good to tell him, Alexis might be easier, and Quinn... I have _NO_ idea..." Suddenly it seemed like this was going to be a really hard mission...

"Breakfast is finished!" Quinn called out a few minutes later. "I better go get Lindsey," I thought. I started walking to Nya's room.

"Hey, Sydney!"

"Huh?" I turned around to see Kai.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "To get Lindsey for breakfast."

"Oh... Well I was wondering maybe after breakfast you'd like to take a walk with me?" Kai asked me while blushing. "Darn he's cute when he's nervous!" I thought. "Um yeah. I'd love to." I quickly replied. Kai let out a sigh of relief and suddenly told me that he'd go get Lindsey. "Thanks!" I smiled to him and walked to the dinning room.

**Kai's POV**

I walked to the room the girls were staying in. I felt happy and nervous at the same time. I was finally going to tell Sydney my feelings about her and I was excited about it too but still, a small part of me couldn't help but think _"What if she rejects me? What if what Lindsey said was wrong?"_.

I went into Nya's room and saw Lindsey sleeping... or at least _I thought_ she was sleeping. After all it did look like she was humping the pillow. I heard her murmur something and strained my ears to hear her. "Cole... please.. I love.. you..." She murmured. "WTF!" I yelled waking her up.

"What the h*ll is wrong with you for waking me up!" Lindsey snapped at me. "B-b-b-breakfast is d-done." I stammered. "Good! I don't need to waste any time on you!" Lindsey stormed off. I stood there still shocked at what I had heard.

**~Time skip brought to you by Kai's ultra hair gel!~**

**Sydney's POV**

A few seconds after I finished breakfast Lindsey and Kai came in, sat down, and started eating. And _woooo_ did Lindsey look pissed! I looked over at Kai. He looked shaken and seemed to be keeping a good distance away from Lindsey. I shrugged. "He must've really annoyed Lindsey when he woke her up." I thought," Even I'm not stupid enough to do that."

**~Time skip brought to you by Pythor saying," Number 2, 2, 2, 2, 2." and getting a troll face~**

**Sydney's POV**

After breakfast Kai and I took a walk on the dark island... it's not very dark y'know... Anyway, everything was quiet and awkward until I asked," Why did you want to take a walk with me?" "Well, I... I know we started off being haters towards each other but-" "I would consider the word haters." I interrupted. "But...well..." Kai stammered. "This is it Sydney," I thought," he likes me!... Well I hope he does!" My heart was pounding so hard I felt it was about to burst out of my chest. Suddenly I heard something screech. I grabbed Kai by his shoulders and pushed him down into a bush with me. I laid down on the soft ground and listened for a little bit. I heard a grunt and looked down to the ground only to find out I wasn't on the ground... I was on Kai! And our noses were only an inch apart. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment with my brown orbs meeting his hazel orbs. We both blushed.

" Is it okay to come out now?" Kai asked with embarrassment. "Um... yeah. I think so." I replied twice as embarrassed as him.

I got out of the bush first and checked to see if it was okay for Kai to come out too. "Okay, Kai. You can co-" I suddenly screamed as I felt sharp black talons grip and slice into my shoulders. I looked up and saw a pure black griffin with glowing purple eyes. No doubt that it was possessed by a shadowling. "KAI!" I screamed when it started to fly away with me. The last thing I heard before Kai faded out of distance was _"I love you, Sydney! And I'll find you and save you!"_

**Lindsey's POV**

I was at the bridge examining ninjago maps with Cole to determine where Lucas could be. "I think he might be here, here, here, or here." I pointed to four locations on the map. Cole gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I-It's just that those locations were where we collected the golden weapons." He replied. Suddenly Kai burst into the room panting. "A griffin took Sydney and carried her off to someplace!" "YOU IDIOT!" I yelled and slapped him with each syllable I had just said," WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW THE FREAKING GRIFFIN!" "I was on an island..." Kai muttered. I ignored him. "BUT _NOOOOO! _YOU JUST HAD TO BE AN IDIOT!" I yelled sarcastically. By now everyone on the bounty had come down to see what the noise was all about. "SILENCE!" Cole yelled. Cole turned to me," We'll find Sydney, but not at this rate." I blushed.

"Woah, woah, woah! You mean Sydney's gone!" Jay went into his panic mode," Whatifanotherpersongetstaken!whatifwealleventually gettaken! Whatif,whatif,whatif!" Everyone face palmed.

Suddenly the TV in the bridge turned on and showed a guy with light blue hair and glowing purple eyes. "Lucas..." I growled. "Yes! It is I! Lucas the one and only!" Lucas exclaimed and bowed on the TV screen," I'm guessing you're wondering where your precious teammate is. The truth is that my little pet was supposed to get the guy not your teammate guardians but oh well, I can make her a warrior in my army just the same. But that's not all I have up my sleeve! Does the name Jeremy jog your memory, Lindsey?" Lucas moved to the side of the screen to show a 13 year old brown haired boy with hazel eyes... Jeremy my little brother...

Lucas ripped the duck tape off my little brother. "Okay little one it's time for you to speak!" Lucas said happily. Jeremy stared at him with a blank look and finally said to Lucas," You're a fat, ugly man-lady that smells like garbage, urine, feces, and barf combined." I laughed," Nice one, Jeremy!" Lucas slapped him and the screen instantly turned off...

**Please review! Reviews are very appreciated and have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**ShadowFrost: Hey everyone! Sorry for the inconvienience but I had a hard time brainstorming this part.**

**Zane: The reason why this chapter is so short is because it is important, correct?**

**ShadowFrost: Correct, my nindroid friend! Y'know what, Zane? You're probably the character that's the nicest to me...**

**Zane: (grabs chainsaw) NOT ANYMORE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**ShadowFrost: OH NO! EVERYBODY RUN IT'S ZANEY KRUEGER!**

**Lucas: ShadowFrost will NEVER own ninjago! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ShadowFrost: (goes into a corner and cries) Why do you people hate me so much?**

**Sensei Wu-who-is-currently-drunk: I'M ABRAHAM LINCOLN! ENJOY SHADOWFROST'S STORY... *takes out a sniper gun* I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

**Sydney's POV**

I looked around the room I was... _"__That's odd..."_ I thought,_" __It looks just like my old bedroom on Earth."_

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was long and pink and had splattered blood on it. "I-It's t-the night gown my parents gave me on my thirteenth birthday before I b-became a guardian! But why does it have b-blood on it!"

I heard someone moan right outside of my room. I ran outside to see two girls on the floor. Both of them were covered in blood and if it were not for the color of their hair I wouldn't have known who they were.

" JASIA! EMILY!" I yelled as I ran over to them. I leaned down first to the blond haired girl. "Emily, what happened to you!" I said frantically. Emily murmured something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked. "Your... fault..." I heard her say. "Huh?" I turned to the girl with black hair," What does Emily mean, Jasia?" "Y-your fault..." She echoed Emily. "W-what's my fault! I don't understand!" I screamed and started to tear up. Suddenly, random voices started to scream," YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" I looked around in fear.

Suddenly I woke up in a gray room. I looked around and saw Lucas in a chair near the bed. "Where did you take me, Lucas!" I screamed. He merely glanced at me." The question is, what am I going to do to you? Rem!" He called. A few seconds later, a blue demon with glowing purple eyes appeared in the room. My eyes widened knowing what would happen next.

Lucas nodded at the demon and turned to me and said," Sydney this is Rem... and she's your new demon."

**Lindsey's POV**

After the TV shut off, I shot a glance at Cole. His (bushy) eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Hey um... Lindsey. Lucas seems pretty bi. And... who's Jeremy?" Jay asked me. "Jeremy is my little brother." I replied flatly," Cole, do you think you know where they are?" "I think they're in the caves of despair." He replied. " Wait, Lindsey." Kai said. "Yes?" I asked. " What did Lucas mean when he mentioned Sydney?" "He meant he was going to possess her..." I answered. "WHAT?!" Kai screamed. I winced I had known he would take this badly. " We gotta save her!" Kai continued screaming. " Relax, Kai. We'll get your girlfriend." Alexis told Kai. Kai blushed," Sydney's not my girlfriend! …. Not yet." "So what's the plan?" Quinn asked me. " I-I'm not sure!" I admitted. " I have one." Zane piped up. Everyone looked at him," What?" "Well I noticed that Lucas was carrying a weird silver staff with detailed designs on them, I think his staff is giving him powers. So, if I've guessed right, we can defeat Lucas by breaking his staff." Zane explained. Quinn pounced on him and hugged him. Zane blushed and stated," I am not used to this sort of affection..." "O-oh... I'm sorry, Zane." Quinn quickly got off of Zane. " That's a great idea, Zane!" Lloyd exclaimed. " Yeah..." I sighed." I bet if Daniel was here you and him would be good friends." I told Zane. Zane nodded. I turned to Cole," How many entrances are there to the Caves of Despair, Cole?" "Only one."

" Okay, I'm guessing it will be well guarded outside so Jay and Quinn will take care of the guards outside and-" "Then Kai and Zane will take care of the guards inside and stall them, while Alexis, Lloyd, Lindsey, and I take care of Lucas." Cole ordered. I smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth." I told him. He smiled right back at me.

" So, when should we attack?" Lloyd asked. "Tomorrow, at dawn." Cole and I said in unison. I blushed.

**The Next day**

**Alexis's POV**

I stood at the edge of the Bounty and held onto the railing while looking out at the horizon. It was only 4 a.m., too early for the attack but enough privacy to do something special with someone and get back to the room and sleep.

"Alexis?" I turned around and saw Lloyd yawning. "Yes?" I replied. "Why did you tell you to meet you up here last night?" I blushed. "Gah! Stupid self I didn't think about what I'd say to Lloyd!" I thought. I moved closer to Lloyd and thought up what I'd say. I leaned closer to him and said," Just in case we die today." Suddenly, I kissed Lloyd on the lips. When I felt him kiss back, I pulled my lips off of his and ran back to Nya's room. When I entered, I closed the door and quietly got into the bed Lindsey and I shared.

After, a few moments I finally dozed off.

**Okay, peeps, I actually want to say a few things. I wanted the fighting scene in the next chapter because I had a hard time trying to fit it into this chappie. Another thing I wanted to say was that I'm pretty sure I'm going to make a sequel to this. Also I'm asking for suggestions that will help me improve my writing, please. I also have a poll on my profile!**

**Now it's time for questions! **

**1) On a scale from 1 to 10 (10 being the greatest) how much do you like this story?**

**2) Which of my OCs is your favorite?**

**3) Do you read any of my other stories?**

**Have a nice day and God bless you! :)**


End file.
